


旅馆之夜

by 3073575360



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360
Kudos: 4





	旅馆之夜

滴答滴答，时钟发出清脆的指针走动声，最短的那一根指向小数值的个位数，密不透风的场所里难辨日夜，只有一盏熏黄的大灯把房间照亮。  
灯下缭绕着不住流动的白色雾气，拂过此刻坐在屋中的二人。  
“已经十个小时了，你也该差不多认输了吧，迦尔纳？”黑色肌肤的男人端坐在房间的凳子上，轻喘着气等待身旁人的回答。他围了一条白毛巾在腰间，湿透了的布料向下沉去，其遮蔽的地方显出一片硕大的轮廓，身躯上其余的健硕肌肉则全部展露在空气中，滚着一粒接一粒的汗珠。  
一旁的男人也围着条白毛巾，也是吸饱了水垂在腰间，他本是雪白的肌肤，这会儿被蒸腾出一团酡红，自面颊上一路蔓延到四肢，不住地流着汗。听到对方的问话，便抬起头来作答:“不，阿周那，没有战斗到最后一刻，认输都是战士可耻的行为。”  
说着，名为迦尔纳的男人眨了下眼，上下睫毛上的汗珠便合在一起滚落了下来。稍显单薄的胸口早已被染上一片潮红，随着呼吸不住起伏。  
热力依然源源不绝地从四面八方涌来，蚕食着在座二人的意志，大脑早已经停止了思考，只凭着不服输的胜负欲在对抗这股热浪。  
唯独对方是绝对不想输的存在。  
虽然阿周那不愿承认，但负担已逐渐显现，自己的呼吸也不由得沉重起来。他侧过头去，偷偷打量着身旁人的神态，而对方正以一副老僧入定的表情沐浴在魔鬼地狱的热浪中。  
不可能，虽说自己也没到极限，但绝非如此从容的状态，难不成，迦尔纳背着自己进行了什么秘密特训？  
一想到男人平日里勤勉的苦修，阿周那越发肯定了这份猜想，暗暗握紧了拳头，集中精神调整自己的呼吸。  
由于迦勒底的御主对彼此下了禁止打架的命令，换而言之武力上的比拼是行不通的，更何况那位御主总是安排二人一同出战，美名其曰为增进感情，彼此目睹着对方战斗的身姿，与对方并肩作战，然而却不能亲身领教对方的武艺。  
这无疑让两个人都陷入憋屈的状态，只得转换别的方式来决出胜负，起先从击杀敌人的数量开始了较量，然而这样的机会太少了——不是每次他们都能在一个编队里，也不是每次都有足够多的敌人给他们计数。  
于是在迦勒底也拓展了新的竞争。  
掰手腕比赛，厨艺比赛，制作巧克力比赛，酒量比赛，进食速度比赛。  
然后，这一次是，蒸桑拿耐力比赛。  
仅仅一次的胜负决定不了什么，或者说一时的输赢只会激起他们想要再比一场的欲望，于是循环往复，从未停歇。  
阿周那微微喘着气，全身心沉浸在回忆中时，被身上的重量唤回了现实。  
完全蒸成粉红色的男人靠在了他的肩膀上，闭着眼不住地喘息，即便阿周那喊了好几声，也没有回应。  
这家伙，不会把自己闷晕过去了吧？  
阿周那来不及多想，一把抱起身旁的人，彼此滚烫的肌肤碰在一起几乎要烧着了，直到接触到外界的空气才渐渐冷却下来。  
男人似乎真是晕过去了，由着他擦干身子，又套上旅馆的睡衣，乖乖躺在地板上，不住激烈起伏的胸口慢慢地回复了平稳，这会再看，倒像是睡着了。  
阿周那倒了两杯冷茶在一旁，那一番长时间的热度蒸得他浑身发软，这时候也说不上什么礼不礼的，随意地坐在了迦尔纳的身旁。  
已经是深夜了，这处休息更衣的地方早就没人了，只剩下一盏小灯在角落里照着，算不得亮堂，倒也够看清房间了。  
为了这种比试，拼命到这个程度……不，为了争夺杀敌数的领先，为此而以身冒险，受伤到不得不修息大半个月的自己也没有资格说这种话，阿周那啜了一口茶，如同有一口冷泉流了进来，身躯和头脑一并清醒起来。  
男人依旧安静睡着，除了那身高的一公分加上发型的加成超越了他，无论是体格还是力量都看不出一丝哥哥的风范。  
阿周那不由得有些恼火地按揉了几下对方的白发，妄想着这样能够缩短彼此的身高差。那头发本就吸了水，失了往日的张扬，柔顺地垂了下来，被他这么一按更是服帖，竟乖的有些让人不忍。  
尽管方才换衣服前粗略擦过一遍，但水分再度汇聚了起来，在地板上流出一道道细小的河流。  
弄脏了这里的地板，那个娇小的老板娘恐怕又要啾啾地生气了，阿周那探身拿了条干净毛巾，瞥了眼身下睡得仍香的迦尔纳，放弃了把对方叫醒的念头，轻轻托起对方的头到自己大腿上，替对方擦起头来。  
在迦尔纳醒着的时候可绝不会给予这种待遇，抛不下宿敌的包袱，也绝不想被对方说些什么哥哥弟弟之类的。  
迦尔纳醒着的时候，那张嘴简直是什么宝具级别的武器，唯有有少数时候算得上顺耳和动听。  
阿周那从来没有兄友弟恭的打算，只是这会心里头突然有些松动，觉得偶尔这么做也没关系。  
男人枕在他腿上，水迹蔓延到毛巾上，洇湿出一团一团的暗色花朵，半干的发丝重又蓬松起来，阿周那突然有些后悔了，索性把那团头发包住，眼不见为净。  
即便被包成个卷心菜似的，男人的脸也依然有着诱人的魅力，眼下那一抹红因了灯光的缘故没那么艳了，冷白的肌肤也镀了层暖色的光晕，变得可亲起来。  
阿周那的手就这样自毛巾滑到对方眼下，随后是脸颊，还泛着红色的脖颈，那睡衣系带发滑，松散开来拖在地上，使得迦尔纳胸口大开，露出身躯的中线，以及位于正中的那颗宝石。  
那颜色总是让他想起血来，连带着一些染了血腥气的回忆也会苏醒，这让阿周那时不时涌现出一种不适感。  
但这男人又该死地和这颜色相配，虽然内心不愿承认，但目睹对方负伤的模样，血渍痂痕与灰土黄尘贪婪地附着在那身躯上，阿周那便难以抑制地生出破坏的欲望。  
白净的花朵从漆黑的土壤里生出，在污秽下才显得更为漂亮，而迦尔纳这样高洁的男人，被苦难磨砺后才显得格外动人。  
手指落在对方的胸口，被那光滑的宝石吸引着停住了下滑的趋势，来回地抚摸着那一颗宝石。  
“比赛……结束了吗？”  
太过专注于脑内的思考，没能及时发现对方的醒转，阿周那故作镇静地收回手，回答着身下人的话:“结束了，因为你晕过去了，所以这次是我的胜利。”  
“原来如此，虽说我本来只是打算闭目集中注意力的，但既然我睡过去了，那确实是阿周那的胜利。”迦尔纳借着他的力坐起身来，看见地上那另一杯满满的茶，道了声谢谢便捧起来开始啜饮。  
男人毫无风度可言，阿周那打量着对方那毫无礼节的坐姿，迦尔纳双腿分开，也不顾那里面会不会袒露在人前，滑下来的系带只随意一绑，也不去整理衣领，仰着脖子一口气喝完了水。  
“那么，现在要完成约定吗？”迦尔纳用手背抹了抹嘴角的水渍，前倾着身躯探到阿周那眼前，这姿势有几分像猫，连带着眼下的红也衬得那双眼像是猫眼了。  
比赛赢的人能够要求输的人做一件事，这是无数次比赛里逐渐约定俗成的东西。  
“我倒是没什么，如果你还有力气的话。”  
“我觉得没问题。”迦尔纳一点也不磨蹭，把腰间系带索性扔到一旁，大敞着身前的风光跪坐在阿周那大腿上。  
四下无人，天光也还没破出地平线，只有一盏小灯亮着温暖的光，犹带着热气的身躯贴在他怀里，天时地利人和三项俱全，岂有不开动之理？  
但阿周那没有动，这并不是拒绝的意味，而是这次特殊的约定所致。  
如果赢了的话，下次做爱由迦尔纳自己动手。  
兄弟，宿敌，再加上做爱，奇怪而背德，有什么关系呢，在这之上还有一层恋人的关系，奇怪的地方多了也就不足为奇了。  
一切想起来都像是一场戏剧性的梦，被困在山谷里，为了保护一方受伤到不得不需要补魔，即便如此也未能承受住仿佛无休无止的魔兽攻击。在彼此灵基即将崩溃之际，即将回归英灵座忘记这一次召唤的记忆时，已经没有什么好保留的阿周那，终于说出了那份可耻的嫉恨，欲望，和懊悔。  
然而赶来救助的御主和其他从者在危急关头救下了他们，而迦尔纳更是牢牢的记住了他的话，表示坦诚的对方非常好，使得阿周那一度羞耻到在南丁格尔的治疗室情绪失控使出宝具。  
然后被南丁格尔打了一针镇静剂后，被强行送到了迦尔纳的病房，成为病床相邻的病友。  
“虽然我说话总是容易少半句，但先前我想说的话绝无保留，请容许我先说完再开口，抱歉，”迦尔纳在他隔壁床上开口道，“阿周那，无论你还是我，即便成为英灵之身，核心依然是，人。”  
“有幸得到这第二次生命后，我有思考过该如何与你相处，和平当然是大前提，毕竟我们共事同一位御主。但这并非我思考的重点。”  
“天授的英雄无疑是我尊敬的人之一，再加上母亲的愿望，我也不该与你为敌。但是——”  
“我的内心依然渴望着和你争锋相对的兴奋，这是为什么呢，明明已经死过一次了，我却仍然放不下这份执着。”  
“于是反复思考后，也许这并不完善，我得出了自己的结论。我从来就不是圣人，和你那场未完的斗争的不甘至今都陪伴着我。我和你一样渴望着，没有一切干扰的，堂堂正正的胜负。”  
“所以我想说，这并不是什么值得羞耻的事情，阿周那。闪耀的王冠即使有不完美的地方也没关系，那是为了宝石而生的嵌孔。而愿意将这份情感告知、分享于我，这样的阿周那，我由衷地感到尊敬和喜悦。”  
“虽然在迦勒底武斗是禁止的，但除此之外的所有，我都会和你奉陪到底的。”  
难得听到男人说出这么一长串话，偶尔还有停顿和思考，那本就不善言辞的思考中枢恐怕已经超负荷运作了，阿周那可无暇思考那么多了。  
“这可是你说的，迦尔纳，如果你现在反悔的话，还有退出这个选项。”  
“我一直都是认真的。”  
那张脸转了过来，蓝色的眼睛一如既往地露出认真的光芒。  
大约这就是开端了，于是一切皆可斗争，一切皆有胜负，就连稀少的紧急情况下，补魔也要分个耐力胜负，延展到战斗外，也就理所当然地滚到一张床上去继续比拼了。  
当迦尔纳口中提出彼此的关系按照定义来说是否是恋人时，阿周那才惊觉自己和对方竟已是形影不离。  
这绝对不是恋人，内心仍在狡辩，可早已习惯的日程竟已几乎排满了和迦尔纳的种种比赛，并打上了当日的胜负标记。  
更不用说早就熟悉透了的身躯，难以启齿却又真实存在着的那份对宿敌身体的渴望，阿周那抵抗了一顿午饭的时间，终于还是接受了这令人羞耻不已的关系描述词。  
怀里尽是暖尽是软，热腾腾的躯体倚靠在他怀中，头枕在他颈旁，一颤一颤地来回轻晃，从阿周那的视角来看，只能瞥见那淡色的尾椎下，纤细的手指消失在阴影里。  
润滑用的是阿周那带来的那只清淡型香味的，没什么味道却化得很开，随着阿周那看不见的手指动作发出湿哒哒地叫唤，有时还有水沫溅到他的大腿上。  
越是看不着，越是神秘，越是神秘，也越是性感。  
在那一团小小的阴影里，足以放下男人无限的遐思，纤长的手指要沿着股缝落下去按揉着穴口，然后探进柔软的内里，指尖挑拨着内壁，直到把小穴翻炒的软熟。  
对方无暇的脖颈落在阿周那眼中，一丝伤痕也没有，这也是理所当然的，毕竟最后的那道伤口是置他于死地的伤口，在全盛时期自然是不存在的。  
这会儿暖乎乎的，也不知是不是灯光的错觉，似乎还冒着腾腾热气，像是刚出炉的糕点，诱着人下嘴。  
阿周那常常不太分得清自己品尝对方后颈时的心情，有时候是对那并不存在的伤口有几分补偿意味地用舌尖舔舐吮吻，有时候又或许是兽类交配一般在那后颈上落下属于自己的标记，再有时，似乎有那么几分狩猎的兴奋感，直取人类最脆弱的地方之一。  
但现在还不是他下口的时候，迦尔纳还没结束，还需要耐心地等待一会儿。  
男人自己的准备工作大约是做足了，迦尔纳在他耳边喘了两口气后便矮了重心，身躯向后撤离，沾满润滑的手指握着他的性器来回抚摸。  
在对方抚慰之前，阿周那就已经硬了，此刻在迦尔纳的手里越发坚挺，被指腹从根部缓慢向上捋动时，兴奋地颤抖着吐出前液。  
而迦尔纳仍觉得这根肉棒还需加油打气般，用舌尖舔了舔湿润的前端，张口包裹了一下龟头又再度退了出去，一看到迦尔纳这架势阿周那就知道接下来的情节了，对方这动作算是个预演。  
“因为阿周那的阴茎太大了，不找好角度的话，含不进去。”对方是这么解释的。  
先前阿周那总要目睹着那张嘴来来回回地试探，含进又吐出好一会，才能顺顺当当地把他完全包住到深处，哪怕说了不这样做也没关系，却被对方当做一种修行，坚定地要做到最好。  
这会迦尔纳已经熟练多了，得益于多次的练习，只试探了那么一下，便歪着头把那硕大的肉棒一口气吞下了。  
那惊人的尺寸对迦尔纳而言，从一开始的压迫到溢出生理性的泪水，已经逐渐熟悉到可以用吞咽刺激对方敏感的龟头了。  
以多次的经验来说，阿周那对此还未产生抵抗力，迦尔纳清晰地感知到口腔内本就被掠夺走的空间进一步缩小了，那完全勃起的肉棒抵在他的喉咙口，享受着湿润温暖的包裹。  
唇舌作为最敏感的感觉器官，能感受到掩藏在皮下的炽热搏动，舌尖舔舐着茎身，手指托起一侧的囊袋抚摸着，能大致评估出那里存储的精液量。  
上一次做爱应该是一个多星期前了，在来到这名为阎魔亭的地方度假之前，现在手中的地方再度积蓄起了可观的种子，不禁让迦尔纳有些感慨阿周那的健壮。  
被含吮的肉棒并不同往日一样在他口腔里翻搅摩挲，抵住上颚又或者蹭着柔软的舌面，仿若在顶撞小穴般规律地进出着，让他来不及吞咽，只能由着唾液分泌溢出，把下巴濡湿一片。  
一旦回忆起那种快感，下身扩张过的小口便空虚起来，亟待被火热的楔子钉入。  
更何况现在要是让阿周那射了，虽说对方天赋异禀，再度硬起来的时间并不长，但也有片刻需要等待无法品尝肉棒的时间。  
阿周那眼瞧着男人决定步入正戏，直起身来再度坐回他的腰间，嘴角的银丝拉出不可思议的长度，在他注视的目光里断裂开来。迦尔纳将臀瓣微微翘起，湿透了的手指微微分开穴口，另一手扶住对方健康挺拔的性器，缓缓下沉将两者对接。  
迦尔纳显然也是情动了，潮红着一张脸凑上去咬住阿周那的嘴唇，彼此间交换着麝香般的气息，用最为敏感的器官互相感知对方。  
后穴已经细嚼慢咽到龟头以下了，尽管有些难耐这份过慢的刺激，阿周那还是按捺住了自己，等待着对方彻底纳入，谁承想那腰身像是突然断了力气，一口气落了下去，直直叫阿周那的肉棒顶到了最深的地方。  
一瞬间高昂的快感和肉棒差点折断的后怕感不知谁先谁后，席卷了阿周那的大脑。  
“好像先前的桑拿还是有点影响……”迦尔纳的手掌扶在自己腰间，在刚刚那一瞬间，本就发软的身躯难以继力，腰身失掉了力气，来不及去寻找支撑就已经完完全全地把阿周那的性器吃掉了。  
这对于迦尔纳来说也无疑是个巨大的刺激，虽然彼此身体交合数次后便习惯了被那巨物贯穿的扩张感，但内里被戳弄的快感却久久不能适应。  
浅口的戳弄抽拔倒并没有什么，但阿周那的肉棒挺拔粗长，全部插进来时便往往能戳到内里最敏感的软肉。  
起先彼此并没有探索到这种程度，阿周那似乎也担心是否会太过分，总留了那么一截没进去。后来某次彼此置气时，扭打到最后也就忘了什么体贴分寸了，直接按着迦尔纳的大腿全根没入。  
谁也没想到更深的地方是如此敏感，仅仅是撞击了两下，穴肉就忙不迭地痉挛收缩吮吸肉棒，穴口也紧紧不放咬着阴茎的根部，迦尔纳身前的性器也一并流泻不止。  
就着心头火气，青年人更是发了狠的捣弄，恨不得把彼此交合之处彻底捣碎搅烂，再也不能分开。  
随后他便见到了迦尔纳第一次失禁，男人的精液被他的肉棒挤出，流的整个会阴都布满浊痕，随后清液又冲刷过去，最后实在没有分泌的腺液后，便松了关卡，由尿液润滑孔道，淋了阿周那一身。  
迦尔纳坐在阿周那腰间深呼吸了几下，试图缓解内里回荡的快感，刚调整好状态准备起身，便因摩擦带来的异样快感再度坐回到原处。  
这样下去，自己的小啾迟早遭受危险，阿周那赶忙按住了再次尝试起身的男人。  
“已经可以了。”  
“？不是说要做到最后的吗？”  
“既然是我定的条件，那么完成的标准也该是由我来定吧。”阿周那快速地思索好了说辞，握住男人的腰说道。  
迦尔纳坐在阿周那性器上思考了一下，点点头表示同意:“既然如此，那就继续吧，阿周那来动的话一定会更舒服。”  
这男人总用一脸认真地表情说些让人脸热的话，阿周那面上一红，掩饰般咬住了对方的后颈，给今夜的性事做上开始的标记。  
说实话他自己身躯也有些泛软的余韵，但箭在弦上，不能说不行，用着巧力细细碾磨着花心，引发迦尔纳阵阵喘息。  
对方瘦长的阴茎抵在他小腹上，用前液画着画，饱胀的几乎下一秒就要射出来了，还来不及等阿周那的手指帮忙，就自行先去了。  
埋在软穴里的阳具一下子就被逼入了窘迫的境地，根部被紧紧箍着，茎身被痉挛的肉壁包裹摩擦着，龟头更是没入了细腻媚肉的温柔乡中，被分泌的淫液浇灌。  
迦尔纳沉浸在高潮的余韵里，放松了对身体的掌控，昏黄的灯光温柔地照耀彼此，整座旅馆也沉浸在地下的热源所带来的暖意中，下身释放完的舒畅感让双腿分的更开，菊穴也吃的更深，彼此的接触也更深一分，重叠的肌肤交换着彼此的热量，暖融融一团。  
一黑一白，汗涔涔地交缠在一起。  
“像是融化的巧克力和棉花糖。”  
被对方的奇妙比喻转移了注意力的阿周那没能再坚守住阵地，被对方的后穴榨取了积蓄的精液。  
男人的尊严输得一塌糊涂，阿周那恨恨地准备在迦尔纳的脖子上印下一个红紫痕迹，但一想到要是被其他人瞧见，恐怕按这家伙的作风得照实描述一番痕迹的来历，又恨恨地收回了下口的动作，滑到胸口吮咬起乳珠来。  
男人前一刻还在高潮的余韵中，下一刻又被灼热的精液内射，舒服得有些恍惚，由着阿周那在自己身上打标记。  
穴口松了下来，半软的阴茎堵不住内里储存的液体，丝丝缕缕沿着阿周那的囊袋流了下去，大概还混着分泌的肠液，随着身躯的颤抖一下一下被吐出。  
迦尔纳先一步回复过来，挪动着腰身用再度能够品尝快感的后穴绕着肉棒打旋，尚未满足地等待第二回合开始。  
“到此为止了吗，阿周那？”  
本意是体贴的话语，落到刚刚自尊受损的男人耳中则变得意味深长起来。  
挑衅吗？  
“才没有！”阿周那恼火地欺身而上，径直将迦尔纳按倒在地板上，也顾不得什么弄脏地板的后果了，抵在迦尔纳小腹上，单手捋了两下性器，试图恢复先前的硬度。  
那湿淋淋的肉棒在灯光下泛着水光，凶恶的青筋逐渐暴起，头端还垂着拉成丝的精液滴在他小腹上，迦尔纳很难不回想起被对方在内里捣弄的快感，不由得身躯发热。  
“原来如此，那么，再来一次吧。”男人配合地打开双腿，被侵犯过的肉穴还流着阿周那射入的精液。  
视觉上的画面直观的刺激了下半身，差不多也过了不应期，肉棒逐渐硬的发疼，就着对方配合的动作直接插入。  
这一次是饱含力道的穿刺，再加上由上而下的体位加成，侵犯深处的肠壁轻而易举，逼迫着毫无准备的男人发出快乐而痛苦的呻吟。  
“阿，阿周那？”腰身被托起，失去了着力点，连坐起身来也做不到，只能目睹着男人的肉棒不住地向力捣弄。  
再度勃起的肉刃看起来甚至比第一次还要凶恶了，更是恶劣的整根拔出又整根没入，硕大的龟头蹭的穴口发烫，更不用说内里了。  
身躯向后的退缩被背后的地板阻拦，只得无可奈何地被肉棒撑开瑟缩的花心，用龟头或上下或左右地宠爱，在他被快乐控制住喉咙发出呻吟时，更是恶意地在其上打圈，催着他发出更多失态的叫声。  
“这样下去，迦尔纳要给整座旅馆报时了吧？”一时间，凌虐欲凌驾于其他情绪之上，阿周那咬着对方的耳朵说道。  
不明白是哪里打开了对方的鬼畜开关，但这种时候显然不能落入下风，迦尔纳在断续的呻吟里回敬起身上的男人:“敲钟人可是你，阿周那。”  
他知晓的，在男人那乖巧优等生的皮下，压抑着黑色的存在。想要挣脱世俗的束缚，想要摆脱平稳无趣的轨道，想要得到属于自己的自由，被生前的周围所围困在安逸牢笼的男人只有在战斗中才能释放出一会真正的自己。  
在那袭白衣下隐藏着野兽般的影子，那是与大众所期盼的愿望相反的阴暗面，所以一直被压抑，一直被隐藏，只在须臾刹那间被人窥见。  
在那片死亡的原野上，男人面对着无法防御的自己，张弓搭箭。  
比箭尖锋芒更引人注目的是那双漆黑的眼睛，和记忆里同门时优雅高贵的印象大不相同，迦尔纳和那双眼对视着，蕴含着扭曲的求胜欲的眼睛。  
身缠绷带，伤痕累累的人是自己，但那个人身上无形的枷锁却也非一般的厚重。  
又一次被那双眼睛注视了，阿周那偏过头，避开了那道视线。  
他对视过这双眼睛三次。  
一次，是同门时，无意见瞥见和马嘶在一起的那个少年，他的举止言行和这些贵族子弟不太相同，引起了他的注意，然后似乎注意到了他的视线，少年转头追溯着来源，于是阿周那猝不及防地对上了那双蓝色的眼睛。大约是在说些什么笑谈，少年脸上还带着笑意，阿周那反倒见不得那笑脸，匆匆扭头避开了，不明白心头的一丝悸动由何而来。  
一次，是对方说要挑战自己的时候，被点名挑战的阿周那站起身来便对上了那双眼睛。如天空般的瞳孔中是纯粹的少年意气，直勾勾地看着他，等着他下来应战。对方一身被朴素的衣着包裹，只有耳旁的金耳环摇曳生辉。那时候阿周那突然就察觉到了一种冥冥之中的预感，他会和这个人一决胜负，他想和这个人一决胜负。  
三次，是在彼此最后那一战的时候，命运齿轮的推动下，最终走向了敌对的二人在战场上对上了目光。身躯上还缠着包裹伤口的绷带，已经成长为男人模样的那双眼，被这些年的经历打磨得更加通透，唯有燃烧的战意依然不变，如同血花里绽放的红莲。那是最长的一眼，也是最后一眼，无法将目光转移，无法不被那目光牵引，直到最后尘埃落定，那双眼终于安静了下来，残躯燃烧的余烬终于熄灭，黄昏落幕，夜幕低垂，蓝色的眼睛倒映着星光像是下起了雪。  
他看见了。  
不堪的，卑劣的，身躯里的另一面。  
然而那双眼里并非惊讶或者厌恶，只是平静的接受，这世间的善恶对他而言都是合理的存在，甚至说透过阴影，看见了那个企图用黑遮掩的真正的自己。  
嘴唇被噙住了，脸颊被对方强行掰正了，从唇瓣到舌尖，席卷上颚，又探到颊侧，用着被自己教授的吻技回敬他。  
“做爱要专心，阿周那。”迦尔纳的手指滑进彼此的交合的地方，陷入回忆的男人忘记了动作，肉棒不知不觉已滑出了一小段，让内里饱受快感折磨的软肉得到了休息，却也难耐不已。  
这会儿早就被夺走主动权，由着迦尔纳攀在他腰间用力，自行抚慰不满的后穴，失了配合便再难达到先前的深度了。  
“不过是给你一点休息的时间罢了。”  
“不，阿周那被我喊了六声也没有反应，显然在想些别的事情。”迦尔纳掰着指头展示给眼前的人看，“看来果然是这具身体和技术已经失了新鲜感吗，因为阿周那每次都让我十分舒服，所以忘记了反向思考，一直以来草弄着逐渐无趣的身体，走神也是理所当然的。这么看来我对这方面的修行实在不足，抱歉，阿周那。”  
话题一下子滑向过于奇怪的地方，阿周那只差在脑门上爆出几个问号面对对方的奇妙道歉。  
“你在胡思乱想些什么，迦尔纳？你以为我每次射在你身体里的都是水吗？再说，做爱的快感也并非单纯的肉体快感。”  
蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，等着他解释清楚。  
“和喜欢的人做爱的满足感才是最重要的好吧！”忘记思考便脱口而出的话语，让阿周那回过神来就陷入了脸红的窘迫境地，只得以激烈的攻势让对方无暇回想自己的话。  
然而失败了。  
尽管喘息声连绵不绝，身体也被快感侵蚀地颤抖不已，男人却恍然大悟般反复在口中咀嚼着:“喜欢……原来如此……原来如此……”  
“啊原来每次……和阿周那做爱时，在心口涌动的暖流……是这种感觉吗？”迦尔纳眼帘低垂，注视着自己的胸口，仿佛从今日起重新认识了一遍，手指也轻按在被阿周那蹂躏发红的乳肉上，那种暖流此刻正在其下涌动着。  
这一幕叫阿周那感觉自己仿佛仍在桑拿室里一般，这回的热量却全部聚集在脸上。  
“那么阿周那也会有吗？”  
“那……那是当然的吧！还有，做爱要专心是你刚才才说过的话吧？”引开话题，阿周那俯下身堵住那张宝具级别的嘴，发了狠地一个劲儿抽插，不打算让对方发出呻吟喘息以外的声音了。  
上下两处皆被侵犯，后穴里因情动而分泌的淫液在摩擦间发出淫靡的水声，舌头间也翻搅着彼此的津液搅出一片水声，耳膜被这淫荡的声响侵犯着，再加上得到定义而重新注意到的胸中鼓动，全身都变成性器似的催生出快感。  
腰身早就软了，只凭着缠在对方身上的双腿发力迎合着肉棒的进攻，嘴角溢出难以抑制的媚吟。  
那阴茎凶恶的程度更上一层楼，凸起的青筋刮蹭着敏感的肉壁，那龟头似乎变得更大了，偶尔自后穴里滑出来时，让迦尔纳不禁怀疑那是否能再度插回自己的体内。  
要被阿周那插到高潮了。要被阿周那的精液内射了。  
痉挛的身体因着害怕和期待，不住地打颤。  
嘶哑着喉咙的男人发出呜咽般的呻吟，如无助的兽一般紧紧抱着身前的依附，精液滴滴答答落下，缩紧的后穴也刚好承接来自对方的精液。  
在高潮带来的麻木下，柔软的花心被精液灌注，因对抗热力而缺失魔力的身躯愉悦地吞食着对方生命的种子，迦尔纳自发地收缩起后穴，咬着根部渴求更多的魔力，直到吸吮到新的精液方满足地暂停了动作。  
回过神来的二人光着身子低头一看，地板上糟糕的令人一眼就能联想到一些少儿不宜的事情，显然这里需要打扫清理。  
“我也来帮忙。”套上睡衣后，迦尔纳自告奋勇，如若他两腿间没流下一道白浊，阿周那差点就答应了。  
“没关系，我会努力收紧屁股，不让阿周那的精液浪费的。”身躯青一块紫一块遍布着暧昧痕迹的男人拍了拍自己的臀，将努力收紧的后穴展露给阿周那看，以示自己也能参与这场打扫。  
结果当然是被羞恼的阿周那按住了在一旁好好躺着休息，等待着一切结束回房间。  
时钟滴答滴答，指向整点，明媚的阳光散落在房间中，纸门被一只小手推开，阎魔亭的老板娘正要开始做日常的卫生清理，往日被使用过的房间里却没有见惯了的水渍等污迹，更不用说此刻脚下的地板几乎净如明镜。  
“难不成是神的恩赐啾？打扫的好干净！厉害啾！”


End file.
